Please, Tease Me
by Sedinette Michaelis
Summary: Recueil de One-shot : Quand Blaine embête Kurt. Spoil de l'épisode 16. Yaoi Blaine/Kurt
1. Porcelaine

**Auteur** : Sedinette Michaelis

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (encore), ils appartiennent (pour le moment) à ces merveilleux scénaristes que sont Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk et Ryan Murphy

**Pairing** : Blaine/Kurt

**Attention** : Spoil de l'épisode 16 !

OoO

Porcelaine

OoO

Plus Blaine regardait Kurt, et plus il le trouvait mignon, adorable… Il repensa aux mots de cette femme, la Coach Sue Sylvester de son doux nom, qui l'avait appelé Porcelaine. Certes, à cette époque pas si lointaine où il ne s'était pas rendu compte de son amour pour le petit châtain, il avait trouvé ce surnom relativement étrange et il s'était vraiment posé des questions sur cette drôle de femme, mais maintenant il trouvait que ce petit nom lui allait vraiment à ravir, après tout, Kurt avait la peau définitivement trop blanche et trop douce pour ne pas être qualifié de "porcelaine".

Blaine n'aimait pas que regarder son petit ami, il aimait lui voler des baisers, l'embrasser dans le cou, entendre ses plaintes de sa voix aiguë, et par dessus tout, il aimait l'embêter. Alors quoi de mieux que de l'appeler par ce jolie petit nom ? Mais tout d'abord, il devait le retrouver. Forcément, perdu dans ses pensés, il n'avait pas entendu la sonnerie et son amour s'était fait prendre dans le raz-de-marée humain et s'était fait entraîner. Il se leva et se dépêcha de le retrouver.

"Tu étais où ? Lui demanda Kurt en lui prenant discrètement la main.

-Je n'ai pas entendu la sonnerie, excuse moi.

-Comment as tu fait pour ne pas entendre cette affreuse sonnerie qui m'abîme les tympans à chaque fois que je l'entends ?

-Je pensais à toi, c'est pour ça."

Comme il s'y attendait en prononçant ces mots, le châtain se mit immédiatement à rougir, le rendant encore plus beau qu'il l'était il y a une seconde en le regardant avec sa moue gênée.

"Rha… Pourquoi es-tu toujours obligé de me dire des choses comme ça quand on est en public… Tu sais bien que je me met à rougir à chaque fois que tu me dis un truc comme ça… Marmonna le grand romantique

-Tu m'as posé une question, je n'ai fait que répondre à ta curiosité galopante !

-Pourquoi galopante d'abord ? Se méfia Kurt, qui se rendait compte que son petit ami avait parfois des idées plus qu'étrange.

-Eh bien… Je suis sûr que tu as envie de m'embrasser et que tu n'oses pas me le demander !

-Qu… Quoi ?" Fit l'autre étudiant, de plus en plus rouge.

En guise de réponse, Blaine attira Kurt dans un coin sombre où personne ne pouvait les voir, le colla au mur et l'embrassa passionnément.

"Dis… Commença Kurt entre deux baisers.

-Hm ?

-C'est pas plutôt toi qui voulait m'embrasser ?

-Tout à fait… Tu vois quand je te dis que tu as la curiosité galopante !" Riposta t'il en fondant sur sa bouche comme un rapace sur sa proie délicieusement attirante.

Après avoir maintes et maintes fois embrassé son chéri juste pour l'embêter -mais aussi par pu plaisir personnel-, il le relâcha, et lui prit la main pour l'entraîner vers leur prochaine salle de cour.

OoO

Kurt s'écrasa dans son lit en repensant aux baisers brûlants qu'il avait échangé avec Blaine avant de rentrer chez lui. Rha ! Comment diable faisait il pour être aussi… Aussi… Lui ? Il était définitivement perdu dans les limbes de l'amour, même si le brun prenait parfois plaisir à le tourmenter. Bon, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'aimait pas se faire embêter ainsi par son petit ami, il adorait la sensation des lèvres chaudes de Blaine sur les siennes se mouvant en rythme, sa langue envahissant et conquérant sa bouche en un temps record pour après glisser le long de sa mâchoire et… Stop ! Il sentait son corps se réchauffez et son bas ventre lui jouer de mauvais tours. Il devait à tout prix éviter de racontez ça à Blaine, sinon il en profiterait pour le taquiner un peu plus.

Il se leva et alla jusqu'à la salle de bain pour se passer de l'eau froide sur le visage, histoire de calmer ses ardeurs, mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'arrêter de penser à Blaine.

OoO

"Porcelaine…"

Kurt sursauta suite à la voix qu'il connaissait si bien qui venait de susurrer des mots pour le moins étranges à son oreille.

"Qu… Quoi ? Et ne va pas me dire que ma curiosité me fait défaut !

-C'est pas mignon comme surnom, Porcelaine ?

-Hein ? Mais pas du tout ! On dirait le Coach Sylvester… Cette femme est une diablesse et elle est tout le-"

Le châtain n'eut pas le temps de continuer son speech sur l'horrible coach des Cheerios, que Blaine venait l'embrasser pour le faire taire. Il se laissa faire pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent pour reprendre leur souffle.

"J'adore t'embrasser tu sais ?

-Moi aussi…

-Tu es certainement la personne qui a les lèvres les plus douces qui soient !

-C'est vrai que tu as beaucoup de point de comparaison…

-Il y a bien Rachel ! Argumenta Blaine avec un petit sourire.

-Et chez les garçons ?

-Hm… Point pour toi, Porcelaine, c'est vrai que tu as plus d'expérience que moi !

-Oh pitié, ne me parle pas de cet abruti de Karofsky ! J'ai faillis vomir mon déjeuné quand ce dégénéré m'a embrassé… Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

-Hm hm…"

Ils se séparèrent avant d'entrer dans la salle du glee club. Il alla s'asseoir comme à son habitude sur le canapé, alors que Blaine avait apparemment préparé quelque chose pour la séance.

_Hey, Hey, Hey, Woman, it's alright._

_Hey, Hey, Hey, Woman, it's alright._

Kurt ne reconnut pas la chanson, mais il devait bien reconnaître que ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé, mais il se prêta volontiers, suivant son petit ami qui s'amusait comme un fou.

_In my dreams I'm dying all the time_

_When I wake its kaleidoscopic mind_

_I never meant to hurt you_

_I never meant to lie_

_So this is goodbye_

_This is goodbye_

_Hey, Hey, Hey, Woman, it's alright._

_Hey, Hey, Hey, Woman, it's alright._

_Tell the truth you never wanted me_

_Tell me..._

_In my dreams I'm jealous all the time_

_Then I wake I'm going out of my mind_

_Going out of my mind_

_Hey, Hey, Hey, Woman, it's alright._

OoO

"Hey, Blaine, attend moi !

-Excuse moi; Tu as aimé la séance d'aujourd'hui ?

-Hm… Bien sur, tu y étais, j'adore t'écouter chanter, même si j'ai plus de talent je trouve… Ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'étais une diva à McKinley ! Mais, dit moi, c'était quoi comme chanson ? Le titre ?

-Ils ne t'ont pas dis ? C'est "Porcelain" de Moby.

-Porcelain ? Tu te fiches de moi n'est-ce pas ?

-Nope.

-Rha ! Sale type !

-Tu es mignon quand tu rougis Porcelaine, tu sais ?

-Je rougis de colère !

-Mais tu es quand même mignon." Riposta Blaine avec une moue qui se voulait attendrissante.

Le brun entraîna son petit ami dans une salle vide et s'assit sur le canapé de cuir, attrapant Kurt par la taille pour le coller à lui. Ses lèvres trouvèrent leurs place en dessous de l'oreille du châtain, pour après picorer la peau de baiser.

"En plus tout le monde sait qu'on est ensemble…

-Et…?

-Je suis sûr que tu leur as dit que tu m'appelais porcelaine…

-Hm… Ta curiosité est encore…

-Tais toi idiot !"

Kurt se retourna finalement vers lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche pour qu'il arrête de dire des bêtises.

The End

Sooo ! Voici mon tout premier Blaine/Kurt ! Je suis fière de moi ! Vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que depuis longtemps, j'ai la motivation ! Mwahahaha ! La Klaine mania ne fait que commencez mes ami(e)s, parce que je vais écrire *o* niark niark ! profitons des vacances ^o^ !

En tout cas, j'espère que vous aurez aimé ce qui va sûrement se situer dans la série entre l'épisode 16 et 17 (puisqu'on ne sait pas ce qui va se passer dans l'épisode 17 qui ne sort aux USA que mardi prochain ).

J'espère écrire vite de nouveaux one et peut être même une fanfic à chapitre !

Breeef, à bientôt cher public !

Sedinette Michaelis


	2. Romance

Auteur : Sedinette

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, tout appartient à Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk et Ryan Murphy

Pairing : Blaine/Kurt

OoO

Romance

OoO

Kurt était aux yeux de Blaine, une personne spéciale. Dès le moment de leur rencontre, il avait aperçu cette étincelle de joie de vivre en lui, mais en même temps cette tristesse. Il avait lui même connu ça, jusqu'à leur rencontre. Ils avaient discuté, des problèmes du châtain en particulier, puis de leur ressemblance : ils étaient gay tous les deux, ils adoraient les comédies musicales, appréciaient les mêmes magasines. Ils lisaient les mêmes livres, et étaient intéressés par la même chose : Le grand amour.

Blaine n'avait jamais eu d'ami comme Kurt, ils se comprenaient si bien tous les deux, ils pouvaient vraiment parler de tout, de leur goût en matière d'homme par exemple, sans que ça ne fasse étrange. Kurt avait été un ami inestimable, et plus le temps passait, plus il le trouvait mignon et adorable. Il le trouvait déjà beau, il adorait ses yeux si attirant, des yeux bleus où il aurait pu se plonger, mais le pauvre rougissait si facilement, exactement comme une fille. Ce pauvre garçon était trop sensible pour son bien, mais comme lui avait dit Burt, son père, il tenait énormément de sa mère.

Pourtant, il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas rester plus qu'un ami pour lui, après que Kurt lui ai avoué à demi mots qu'il l'aimait. En fait, c'était sûrement à cause de son échec avec Jeremiah qu'il avait réagit comme ça. Il aurait sûrement pu avoir la réaction inverse et répondre aux sentiments du châtain pour combler sa peine, peut être. Il était heureux de ne pas l'avoir fait, et d'avoir attendu que ses sentiments deviennent plus fort. Il regrettait bien entendu d'avoir fait patienté tant de temps son petit ami, mais ça en valait le coup. Surtout maintenant qu'il somnolait contre lui, lui même appuyé contre un arbre dans le parc de la Dalton Académie.

Blaine embrassa la joue laiteuse du châtain, et souffla près de son oreille pour le réveiller. Il commençait à se faire tard, et bien qu'il rechignait à se séparer de son chéri, il ne voulait pas que Burt s'inquiète, il semblait assez père poule quand il s'agissait de son fils.

"Réveille toi, honey…

-Hmm… Le jeune homme sembla ouvrir un œil. Pourquoi ? On est bien…

-Je sais, mais ta famille va s'inquiéter si tu rentres trop tard.

-Et toi ? En plus, je suis largement assez grand pour rentrer tard, comme tu dis et il n'est pas tard."

Ciel, comme il détestait quand Kurt faisait sa tête de mule. D'après Mercedes et Rachel, avec qui il avait longuement parlé quand il était allé à la fête de cette dernière, il était tout le temps comme ça, voir pire. C'est vrai qu'ici, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de s'épanouir comme il l'aurait voulu, et il remarquait de plus en plus.

"Je suis en internat, et même, tu connais surement ton père mieux que moi. Vu la scène qu'il t'a faite quand j'ai dormi chez toi…"

Aux vues de la tête que tirait maintenant Kurt, Blaine sut qu'il avait perdu; tant mieux d'un autre côté, il allait lui même pouvoir profiter un peu plus longtemps de la présence de son chéri. Le châtain finit par se retourner et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son petit ami pour mieux se coller à lui.

"J'taime…

-Hmm… Je sais, répondit Blaine. Je t'aime aussi."

Le brun le repoussa un peu, puis lui caressa la joue de cette manière romantique qu'adorait Kurt. Son action ne resta pas sans effet et il put voir les joues si blanche de son vis-à-vis tournée au rouge cerise.

"Tu es adorable, tu sais ?

-…" Grogna t'il faiblement.

Blaine tourna le visage de Kurt vers le sien et déposa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

"J'essaie juste d'être romantique.

-Je croyais que tu étais nul pour ça ? Riposta le jeune homme, toujours aussi rouge, faisant comprendre à son petit ami qu'il n'était pas si nul que ça.

-Il y a tellement de chose que tu trouves romantique aussi, ce n'est pas bien compliqué de te faire plaisir… Juste une caresse te suffis, ou bien des paroles douces…

-C'est pas juste, moi je ne connais pas ce qui pourrait te faire chavirer.

-Encore heureux…

-Hey !" S'exclama Kurt en sautant sur le brun pour une séance de chatouille, qu'il perdit bien vite. Blaine n'aimait pas que le sport, il le pratiquait aussi, se donnant un autre avantage sur le pauvre jeune homme.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils se relevaient, Blaine ne put s'empêcher de penser que sa seule faiblesse, c'était Kurt, et s'il le savait, il était convaincu qu'il l'utiliserait pour le mener par le bout du nez. Où ? Il ne le savait pas, mais quelque part, ça oui !

The End

Deuxième one terminée :P Il est un peu bizarre celui-ci, mais j'aime bien ce que ça a donné au final !

Plus que quelques jours avant la suite Je suis tellement impatiente, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me passer l'épisode 16 en boucle u.u Je vais finir par le connaître par coeur !

Les réjouissances : j'ai encore quelques idées de fanfic ^o^ Donc la Klaine mania n'est pas encore terminée ! Elle ne s'arrêtera jamais *_*

Merci pour vos gentils reviews ! D'ailleurs, voici les réponses pour le premier one :

Hermione : Merci =^^= J'avoue que j'ai dû mal aussi à imaginer Blaine dire ça, mais c'était tellement tentant :P Vivement mardi ! Je pense qu'on sera psychiquement connecté XD

Pull-Marine : J'adore écrire ce genre de "petites fictions trop mignonnes qui se mangent comme des bonbons" comme tu dis XD Je vais surnommer ça les PFMMB XD Oui, ce n'est qu'un début *_* Mwahahaha *S'étouffe*

Pour mes deux autres review, vous savez déjà que je vous kiffe à mort :P

À la prochaine !

Sedinette Michaelis.


	3. Kiss Me

Auteur : Sedinette Michaelis

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, tout appartient à Fox (moins long à dire XD)

Pairing : Klaine

Spoil de l'épisode 16 (encore et toujours XD) de la saison 2.

O o O

Kiss Me

O o O

Blaine poussa lentement Kurt sur le lit de ce dernier pour le chevaucher et, dans un froissement de drap, il se pencha pour caresser ses lèvres des siennes avec lenteur et sensualité. Un soupir de bien être s'échappa de la bouche du châtain qui, les yeux fermés, semblait attendre la suite avec impatience. Toujours aussi doucement, il glissa sa langue dans la bouche de son petit ami où l'attendait sa jumelle, qui se mêla tendrement à la sienne. Kurt passa ses bras autour du cou du brun qui attrapa son menton pour le maintenir en place alors qu'il profitait allègrement de leur échange. Blaine délaissa les lèvres pulpeuses de son vis-à-vis pour laisser sa bouche dériver sur sa mâchoire, puis vers son cou où il s'appliqua à sucer la peau fine. Un gémissement de plaisir lui parvint aux oreilles, électrisant ses sens. Il n'allait pas tenir comme ça.

Blaine savait ce qu'aimait Kurt. Son cadet adorait le romantisme, à la limite du niais, mais il l'aimait comme il était. Le problème -son problème- était que lui ne pouvait pas retenir ses hormones, et que si Kurt était une fille dans l'âme qui ne ressentait aucun désir sexuel lors de leurs quelques échanges buccaux, ce n'était pas son cas.

Et qu'y avait il de moins romantique que d'avoir une érection alors qu'ils s'embrassaient ?

O o O

Blaine embrassa une dernière fois son petit ami avant de le laisser somnoler. Il décida qu'il le réveillerait une fois qu'il serait prêt à partir, c'est-à-dire, lorsqu'il sera parvenu à se débarrasser de son érection et de son envie ardente de faire l'amour au châtain. Il fit quelques pas dans le couloir, essayant de vider son esprit, jusqu'à ce que l'une des portes fermées s'ouvrent pour laisser voir Finn.

"Blaine ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Ah, salut, Kurt m'a invité, mais il est sur le point de dormir et… Je… Comment dire…"

Oui, comment dire au demi-frère de son petit ami qu'il était en ce moment même excité et qu'il voulait se le faire, sans paraître trop vulgaire ?

"Il dort ?

-Hm… Ouai…

-Et vous avez fait quoi ?"

Forcément, dans leur désir commun de combler le silence, Finn avait parlé du sujet qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter. Maintenant, il était devant le fait accompli.

"On s'embrassait.

-… Ah."

Après quelques secondes, Blaine brisa le silence.

"Finn, je voulais te demander… Kurt est mon premier vrai petit copain, et… Enfin, quand tu es avec ta copine, je suppose que vous vous embrassez et tout ça…

-Oui… Où tu veux en venir là ? Je sens que cette conversation tombe dans le bizarre…

-Non, c'est juste que… Il t'arrive sûrement d'être excité au bout d'un moment, et ta copine veut pas forcément aller plus loin, ni même savoir que tu es excité…

-Ouai, je connais ça, répondit Finn avec son habituel petit sourire en coin amusé. Entre, on va en discuter."

Blaine entra dans la chambre du jeune homme. Il fit à peine attention à la décoration totalement à l'opposé des goûts du châtain, pour se concentrer sur Finn.

"Tu veux savoir quoi alors ?

-Hm… Est-ce que tu as un truc, pour disons… Rester de glace ?

-J'essaie de penser à quelque chose qui me terrifie. À chaque fois que je sens l'excitation monter, je pense à la fois où j'ai faillis tuer un employé des postes alors que j'apprenais à conduire. C'est radical, crois moi !

-D'accord… Je n'ai donc qu'à trouver quelque chose qui me fait vraiment peur ?

-Oui, évite juste de prononcer le nom de la personne, si c'est une personne.

-Hein ? Comment ça ?

-Expérience personnelle, crois moi !"

O o O

Kurt remua et ouvrit un oeil ensommeillé pour regardé autour de lui. Blaine n'était pas là. Il se redressa mollement, puis se leva doucement, mais avant qu'il n'est pu esquisser un pas, le brun entra dans la pièce, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

"Tu étais où ?

-Eh bien, après t'avoir regardé tendrement dormir, je suis allé discuter avec Finn, en attendant. Je pensais que tu dormirais encore…"

En guise d'excuse, Blaine se pencha sur son petit ami pour l'embrasser. Celui-ci passa ses bras autour de son cou.

"Reste cette nuit…

-Mais, et ton père ?

-Je lui dirai que j'ai dormi par terre…" Marmonna Kurt en s'accrochant à lui tel un bébé panda à sa mère.

Le châtain finit par pousser le brun sur son lit, s'allongea sur lui, et l'embrassa à son tour. Blaine fit glisser ses mains sur les hanches de son petit ami pour presser son corps contre le sien, tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient plus profondément. Il sentait le feu monter dans ses reins. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, et en voyant Kurt si aspirer par sa tâche, il n'osa pas se défaire de lui. Il eu une sorte de soubresaut quelques secondes plus tard, puis, reprenant les lèvres de son petit ami dans les siennes avec un grand sourire, il le renversa sur le lit pour profiter encore de lui.

O o O

Le lendemain matin, Blaine quitta les bras de son petit ami, non sans laisser un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il sortit discrètement de la chambre, descendit tout aussi silencieusement les marches en bois de l'escalier, et arriva finalement dans l'entrée où il fut surpris par Finn.

"Tu es encore là ? Fit le Quaterback d'une voix légèrement moqueuse.

-Il faut croire que tes conseils ont porté leurs fruits !

-Oh… Tu as pensé à quoi alors ?

-À un carburateur.

-… Un quoi ? Demanda t-il en se disant que Blaine était vraiment tordu.

-Un carburateur, je m'y connais en mécanique, mais qu'est-ce que je peux détester ça !"

Le brun lui fit un signe d'au revoir et sortit de la maison pour rejoindre la Dalton Académie.

End

Troisième one-shot terminé ^o^

Merci à Zopinette chérie pour m'avoir corrigé et supporté toute la soirée XD D'ailleurs, c'est à elle que vous devez le coup du "Blaine était vraiment tordu" à la fin, c'est de elle hihi

Les réponses aux reviews du deuxième chapitre :

Okashi-san : Une pro-Sam/Kurt XD Désolé de te décevoir, je ne travaille pour le moment que sur le Klaine. Je vais sûrement faire un mixte de Furt et de Klaine, mais sinon, rien de prévu ^^ Va falloir se contenter de ça :P Merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir ^^

Pour Lelouch Rusha Kururugi, tu sais que je te kiffe déjà et ça te suffis XD *fait câlin*

Merci de m'avoir lu, au prochain one ! Par contre je veux plus de review pour le prochain chapitre è.é Sinon moi pas contente, et moi donc vous faire patienter u.u' À la prochaine les amis !

Sedinette Michaelis


	4. Baby it's cold outside

Auteur : Sedinette

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, tout appartient à Fox et aux scénaristes

Pairing : Klaine

Spoil de l'épisode 2x16.

Voilà encore un petit one-shot pour faire patienté nos chers Klainers jusqu'à mercredi… Bonne lecture !

O o O

Baby it's cold outside

O o O

Blaine entra dans l'une des pièces de la Dalton Academy, son poste de radio à la main, à la recherche de son petit ami. Kurt s'isolait de plus en plus ces derniers temps, toujours dans une pièce au fin fond de l'école. Il sourit en le voyant assit à une table, plusieurs livres ouverts devant lui, un air concentré sur le visage, le rendant absolument craquant.

"Kurt ?

-Oh, Blaine ! Le visage du châtain s'illumina dès qu'il le vit. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je te cherchais bien sur ! Je veux chanter avec toi.

-Tu as de drôle d'envie toi, mais je veux ! Tu as prévu quoi ?

-"Baby it's cold outside".

-Hm… On ne l'a pas déjà chanté ensemble, celle-là ?

-Si, mais je veux la chanter à nouveau…"

Blaine força Kurt à se lever et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Son cadet se colla quasi-immédiatement à lui, ronronnant presque de bonheur d'être contre celui qu'il aimait.

"Pitié ?

-Hmm… Je ne sais pas… Le châtain fit semblant de réfléchir pendant quelques secondes avant de sourire. Bien sur que je veux chanter avec toi !

-Parfait."

Blaine tendit le bras vers le poste et la douce musique s'éleva dans les airs. Kurt s'éloigna légèrement et sa voix cristalline rejoignit la mélodie.

_"I really can't stay…_

_- But baby it's cold outside !_

_- I've got to go away_

_- But baby it's cold outside !_

_- This evening has been…_

_- Been hoping that you'd drop in._

_-… So very nice !"_

Kurt fit un mouvement de pas pour s'éloigner, grand acteur qu'il était, mais Blaine attrapa sa main qu'il embrassa du bout des lèvres.

_"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice !"_

Le châtain rougit, mais il continua de chanter, défaisant sa main de la douce étreinte qui la retenait.

_"My mother will start to worry…_

_- Beautiful, what's your hurry ?_

_- My father will be pacing the floor…_

_- Listen to the fireplace roar !_

_- So really I'd better scurry._

_- Beautiful, please don't hurry…"_

Bon dieu que Kurt pouvait adorer quand Blaine l'appelait comme ça, et ce même si ce n'était que le texte de la chanson. Une fois encore, il échappa aux bras de son prétendant, un sourire faussement timide aux lèvres.

_"Well maybe just a half a drink more…._

_- Put some records on while I pour !_

_- The neighbors might think…_

_- Baby, it's bad out there !_

_- Say, what's in this drink ?_

_- No cabs to be had out there !_

_- I wish I knew how…_

_- Your eyes are like starlight…_

_- …To break the spell_

_- I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell !"_

À nouveau Blaine emprisonna Kurt dans ses bras, collant cette fois son dos à son torse, murmurant les paroles de la chanson à son oreille, avant de la mordiller tendrement. La voix du châtain se fit soudain plus erratique. Il se retourna et, posant ses mains sur son torse, il repoussa son petit ami.

_"I ought to say no, no, no, sir…_ Sourit Kurt.

_- Mind if I move in closer?_

_- At least I'm gonna say that I tried_

_- What's the sense in hurting my prise?"_

Blaine attrapa à la voler le bras de Kurt et le tira à lui pour faire quelques pas de danse avec lui.

_"I really can't stay_

_- Baby don't hold out_

_- Ahhh, but it's cold outside"_

Kurt ne savait pas où voulait en venir le brun avec sa chanson, mais il aimait beaucoup ce petit moment, même si cela ressemblait plus au jeu du chat et de la souris. Dès qu'il faisait mine de vouloir échapper à Blaine, celui-ci le rattrapait pour l'enlacer. Il adorait ça.

_"I simply must go…_

_- But baby, it's cold outside !_

_- The answer is no !_

_- But baby, it's cold outside !_

_- This welcome has been…_

_- How lucky that you dropped in…_

_- …So nice and warm !_

_- Look out the window at that store !"_

Soudain Blaine le colla au mur, l'emprisonnant avec son corps. Il le regardait avec un désir apparent. La suite de la chanson c'était...

_"My sister will be suspicious…_ Murmura Kurt, les yeux brillant légèrement.

_- Gosh, your lips look delicious"_ Continua Blaine en fixant ses lèvres.

Le châtain retint son souffle quand il sentit son aîné se pencher sur sa bouche et l'embrasser d'une façon divinement bandante. Pendant une longue minute, Blaine suçota sa lèvres inférieur, avant de s'attaquer à sa langue avec laquelle il s'amusa. Kurt répondit bien vite à son baiser, passant ses bras autour de son cou, lui rendant son échange avec passion. Ils finirent par se séparer, bien que ce soit à regret.

"Ohhh your lips are delicious… Chantonna Blaine, bien que le moment où il aurait dû chanter ce passage était passé depuis longtemps.

-Les tiennent aussi…" Fit le châtain en souriant, allant l'embrasser à son tour.

Il attira le brun sur le canapé et ils passèrent plusieurs instants à se câliner, jusqu'à ce que l'horloge ne se mette à sonner, mettant fin à leur moment de tendresse.

"Il faut y aller Kurt.

-Je sais… Pourtant, on est bien non ? Fit ce dernier en se collant un peu plus à lui.

-Lève toi, feignant !

-Rhaa…"

Ils se levèrent et partirent de la pièce, main dans la main.

End

Et hop, un quatrième one-shot en poche !

Encore une fois, merci à Zopinette (Cacïlie Blaas) pour m'avoir corriger u.u Alala ! Demain à 2h, épisode 17, j'ai hâte d'être demain matin !

Réponses aux reviews :

Hermione : Merci pour la vidéo, elle est super, juste dommage qu'ils n'y aient pas mis les scènes où ils chantent justement Baby, it's cold outside ! Sinon pour moi, le carburateur était une évidence XD Vive les carburateurs !

Yaya-chan : Merci =^^= Ca fait plaisir ^^

Silia Valentine : Kurt est une fille dans l'âme, il veut juste des petits moment de tendresse avec son chéri !

Bref, bonne journée, au prochain one-shot !

Sedinette Michaelis


	5. Jalousie

Auteur : Sedinette Michaelis

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient

Pairing : Blaine/Kurt

Spoil de l'épisode 14 de la seconde saison.

Résumé : Après s'être disputé avec Kurt sur sa sexualité, Blaine ne veut pas lui pardonner de l'avoir rabaissé.

OoO

Kurt repensa à sa situation avec Blaine, ou plutôt, il repensa à son manque de situation avec Blaine. Depuis leur dispute sur la sexualité de ce dernier, ils ne s'étaient reparlés que très brièvement. Il avait tenté de renouer un vrai contact : juste après son dernier baiser avec Rachel il avait été là, mais le brun n'avait pas voulu lui parler plus que le nécessaire, visiblement encore vexé par son comportement. Et le voilà, dans la salle du glee club de la Dalton Academy. Il n'avait pas eu envie de le froisser, comment lui expliquer ce qu'il ressentait sans être trop abrupte ? En fait, c'était impossible. Comme toujours, Blaine allait arriver, magnifique, autant que d'habitude, chantant une chanson du top 50, et ils allaient tous le suivre en faisant "Doum doum". Enfin, le brun discuterait avec Wes et les autres membres du conseil et il partirait en lui disant un 'en revoir' un peu froid, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire depuis leur dispute.

Pourtant, il savait ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Ou du moins, il devait en avoir une petite idée, depuis l'épisode de la St Valentin, où il lui avait avoué qu'il pensait que c'était avec lui qu'il voulait la passer. Il devait passer à l'action. Il devait tout faire pour se réconcilier avec lui. Mais pas tout de suite. Ce dont il avait besoin tout de suite, c'était d'un bon café, même si devant lui se trouvait Blaine, qui après lui avoir dit un "bonjour" s'était retourné.

"Tiens tiens, si ce n'est pas mon adorable Porcelaine…

- Coach Sylvester ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Je prend juste un café."

Sans vraiment le vouloir, Kurt remarqua que Blaine les écoutait.

"Je suis venue dans un esprit de camaraderie : les New Direction se la joue sexy. Et je soupçonne les juges d'accorder un bonus pour la chorale la plus sexy. Alors Porcelaine, tu as quoi pour moi ?

- Désolé Coach, je ne serais pas de mèche !

- Tu aurais pu me le dire avant ! Tu viens de me faciliter le transit intestinal, tu sais ?"

Kurt soupira en la voyant partir et regarda le dos de Blaine qui n'avait pas réagit à la conversation.

OoO

"Donc, nous devons faire quelque chose de plus sexy !" Déclara Blaine aux membres du conseil.

Une grande agitation souleva les membres des Warblers, surtout Kurt, qui regarda l'élu de son coeur avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Il avait vraiment écouté sa discussion avec Sylvester, et même s'il ne lui avait pas parlé, ça voulait dire qu'il faisait toujours attention à lui.

"S'il vous plaît ! Un peu de calme ! Clama Wes. Très bien ! Tu as une idée de chanson Blaine ?

- J'ai la chanson parfaite."

OoO

"Sugar

Sugar

Mmm … ooh"

Les jeunes hommes se mirent à danser, chantant sur le rythme de la chanson pendant que leur soliste chauffait la foule de jeune fille réunit dans le hangar.

"She sits alone waiting for suggestions

He's so nervous avoiding all her questions

His lips are dry, her heart is gently pounding

Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking?

If you want my body and you think I'm sexy

Come on, sugar, let me know

If you really need me just reach out and touch me

Come on, honey, tell me so"

Kurt croisa le regard de son ami, le suppliant de lui accorder un peu d'attention. Il ne vit pas sa réponse dans ses yeux, ils se firent séparer par la chorégraphie, se retrouvant à l'autre bout du hangar.

"He's acting shy looking for an answer

Come on, honey, let's spend the night together

Now hold on a minute before we go much further

Give me a dime so I can phone my mother

They catch a cab to his high rise apartment

At last he can tell her exactly what his heart meant"

Les filles se mirent à sauter partout, complètement séduite par le soliste et les autres garçons qui se la jouaient "sexy". Kurt trouvait ça tellement minable, mais continua de chanter, regardant Blaine, le couvant du regard comme il en avait l'habitude. Il espérait tellement qu'un jour il lui dise ces mots…

"If you want my body and you think I'm sexy

Come on, sugar, let me know

If you really need me just reach out and touch me

Come on, honey, tell me so"

OoO

À la fin de leur prestation, Blaine se fit aborder par plusieurs de ces filles et il fut content de voir qu'il repoussait leurs avances. Il tenait sa chance. Ils étaient maintenant seuls. Tous les deux. Il était temps de parler. Il devait lui parler temps qu'il avait un tant soit peu de ce courage.

"Blaine !"

Kurt courut vers lui dès qu'il eut retenu son attention.

"Attends moi…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kurt ?

- Je… Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à me faire la tête ? N'est-ce pas puéril de ta part ?

- Ce qui est puéril, Kurt, c'est de me critiquer quand je cherche à savoir qui je suis. Je ne te pensais pas comme ça, j'ai dû mal à te pardonner et-

- Je t'aime."

La gorge de Blaine se bloqua, et son vis-à-vis baissa la tête.

"Qu-Quoi ?

- J'étais mortellement jaloux. Voilà. Alors que tu es gay, Rachel a pu t'embrasser. Alors que moi… Tu ne t'intéresses juste pas à moi..."

Le soliste des Warblers ferma les yeux une seconde, cherchant ses mots, sans rien trouver à dire. Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses paupières, il put voir que son ami avait les yeux brillants de larmes. Finalement, Kurt se retourna et partit, lui laissant l'occasion de le rattraper. Dans ses fantasmes, Blaine le retournait et l'embrassait passionnément, murmurant qu'il était désolé, qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile, aveugle de ne pas avoir vu ses sentiments. Il espéra pendant plusieurs secondes. Il sentait son coeur battre au rythme de ses pas, mais jamais Blaine ne le rattrapa.

Il sécha les cours de l'après-midi, rentrant chez lui pour éviter d'éclater en pleurs devant tout le monde. Wes l'appela pour savoir pourquoi il n'avait pas été à la séance du Glee club. Kurt lui raconta qu'il avait été pris de maux de tête importants. Il ne lui en demanda pas plus et le laissa.

Kurt attendit avec impatience et terreur le lendemain. Il voulait voir Blaine, il mourrait d'envie de le voir, mais… Il avait peur de sa réaction.

Le lendemain, Kurt guettait devant l'entrée du lycée. Il le vit avancer vers lui, le coeur battant un peu plus fort à chaque fois que le brun faisait un pas en avant. Kurt allait lui sourire, mais jamais Blaine ne s'arrêta devant lui. Il ne le regarda même pas. Ce dont il avait eu le plus peur arriva : l'indifférence totale.

La première déception passée, il se dit simplement que son ami avait besoin de temps pour digérer l'information. Après tout, il lui balançait ses sentiments à la tête, il devait attendre un peu. Juste un peu.

Le grand problème est que ce "juste un peu" passa vite à un jour, puis trois. Kurt attendit comme ça toute la semaine, restant seul. Il se rendit vraiment compte à ce moment que, à Dalton, il n'avait aucun ami, même pas des amis comme Rachel ou Artie. Personne sur qui compter. Alors il regardait Blaine qui était entouré de dizaine d'amis… Il ne pouvait pas rester ici s'il était seul, il préférait encore être sous la menace de Karofsky, entouré de ses amis, mais pas tout seul. C'est ainsi qu'il passa son cinquième jour à l'écart. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette solitude. Il n'était pas habitué à ça : il mangeait seul, il rentrait seul, il passait son temps SEUL ! Et il n'avait personne à qui en parler… C'était désespérant et le pire, c'est qu'il sentait que Blaine était mal à l'aise en sa présence, et ils se "voyaient" tous les jours. Il ne pouvait plus rester comme ça.

OoO

"Heiin ?" Cria Mercedes.

Finn se boucha les oreilles.

"Ouai, il a dit ça hier à table. Il veut revenir à McKinley, qu'il y ait Karofsky ou pas.

- Mais… Et Blaine ? Il n'arrêtait pas d'en parler ! Je croyais qu'il était en plein flash sur lui ?

- Oui, c'est ce que je me suis dit mais j'ai remarqué que depuis la fête chez Rachel, il déprime. Et il m'avait dit qu'il s'était disputé avec Blaine ! Raconta Finn. Ces derniers jours, il avait l'air de déprimer et il ne venait plus me parler comme il en avait l'habitude !"

Mercedes soupira avant de se laisser aller sur sa chaise. C'est vrai que Kurt ne l'avait pas appelé ces derniers jours, chose suspecte puisqu'ils organisaient toujours des sorties pour continuer à se voir.

"Bref, continue Finn ! La suite !

- Oui ! Donc je suis allé le voir hier soir après le dîner et je l'ai forcé à avouer : Il a dit à Blaine qu'il l'aimait et maintenant, celui-ci fait comme s'il n'existait pas. Kurt désespère parce qu'il n'a personne comme… nous à Dalton, et il souhaite revenir à McKinley pour ne plus avoir à supporter la solitude.

- Oook ! Je vois. Je crois que je dois intervenir ! Kurt va sûrement venir se réinscrire, non ?

- Oui, il doit venir demain d'après ce qu'il m'a dit. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire Mercedes ?

- Je vais aller voir cet imbécile de Warbler, tiens !"

Mercedes, se leva, bien décidée à régler son compte à Blaine Warbler.

OoO

Mercedes s'avança dans les couloirs de Dalton, clairement mal à l'aise au milieu de cette foule de garçon, qui tous la regardait comme si elle était une tranche de viande fraiche. Ces pauvres hommes ne devaient pas voir beaucoup de filles pour ceux qui étaient célibataires, se dit elle distraitement, avant d'abordé un des garçons qu'elle reconnut comme étant un de ses adversaires aux régionales.

"Excuse moi, je cherche Blaine Wa…Anderson. Tu ne l'aurais pas vu par hasard ?

- Hm, si, dans la bibliothèque, tu vas au fond, tourne à droite et c'est tout droit. Mais fait attention, tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici ! Lui sourit le jeune homme.

- Merci beaucoup !"

Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre la salle, tout en observant les lieux. Dire que Kurt étudiait dans un endroit pareil, on aurait dit un château ou un manoir. C'était si épuré, simple et austère. C'était l'inverse de Kurt. Cet endroit ne collait pas avec sa personnalité.

"Blaine ?"

Le soliste des Warblers releva la tête et lui sourit.

"Tiens, Mercedes ! Si tu cherches Kurt, je ne l'ai pas vu.

- Je ne le cherche pas, il n'est pas ici. Il est sur le point de se désinscrire !

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ?

- Et c'est de ta faute ! Je suis vraiment contente que Kurt revienne à McKinley, mais savoir que c'est parce qu'il se sent seul ici, ça, ça me met les nerfs en pelote ! Alors tu vas aller t'excuser ! Sinon je t'assure que toi et ta gueule d'ange, je vous défonce. Compris ?

- At… Quoi ? Kurt repart pour McKinley ?

- Tu as les oreilles bouchées ou quoi ? Oui !

- Je ne voulais pas ça… Je… Il m'avoue ses sentiments et…

- Et toi tu l'ignores ! Kurt ne désirait même pas une réponse positive, il voulait juste te faire connaître ce qu'il ressentait, même si ça signifiait juste redevenir ton ami ! Il souffre à cause de toi et même s'il revient avec nous, il souffrira, encore plus. Alors tu vas aller le voir et t'expliquer avec lui, parce que je t'assure que je vais ramener une de mes amies qui fait le triple de ton corps et elle t'écrasera, parce que c'est une catcheuse. Tu m'as compris ?" Finit Mercedes

Blaine hocha vivement la tête et la jeune noire partit en souriant aimablement. Il ne pensait pas que ça prendrait de telle proportion. Il voulait lui parler mais il n'arrivait pas choisir le bon moment et à chaque fois qu'il voyait Kurt, il repensait à ses mots, à son "je t'aime" qui l'avait choqué. Il n'avait rien vu, rien. Il n'était vraiment pas doué en romantisme. Comment Kurt avait-il bien pu tomber amoureux de lui ?

Il finit par se lever, déterminé à aller le voir.

"Mercedes !

- Hm ?

- Où est il ?

- Il ira demain se réinscrire. Intercepte le avant."

OoO

Kurt sortit de sa voiture et s'avança dans le parking, son dossier sous le bras. Il s'était décidé. Tant pis pour Blaine, pour son amour. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait le coeur brisé, et ce n'était pas la dernière fois non plus. Il regarda les locaux de McKinley. Il n'y avait personne aujourd'hui, sauf évidemment le personnel du secrétariat.

"Tiens, tiens, Hummel"

Cette voix le fit frissonner.

"Karofsky…"

Dave s'arrêta devant lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Tu reviens. Après ce que tu m'as fait ? Tu crois que je vais te laisser t'en sortir ?

- Tu veux me frapper, c'est ça ? Je t'en pris, fais le maintenant, qu'on en soit débarrassé.

- Te frapper ? Je ne parlais pas de ça, Kurt."

Il se rapprocha de lui, le forçant à se coller à sa voiture. Kurt se figea, tétanisé par la peur.

"Ne t'approche pas !

- Tu sais ce que je veux, Hummel. Laisse toi juste faire. Fit-il en rapprochant leurs deux visages.

- Je…

- Hey ! Il t'a dit de ne pas t'approcher !"

Blaine attaqua Dave d'un coup de poing pour le repousser et se mit devant Kurt.

"Dégage, tout de suite.

- Vous ne me faites pas peur, vous êtes que deux filles !

- Peut être, mais je t'ai vu agresser Kurt ! Si tu veux pas qu'on porte plainte, dégage !"

Dans un cri de rage, Karofsky se retourna et partit en courant. Au même moment, Kurt se tourna vers Blaine et lui sauta au cou, retenant du mieux qu'il put ses larmes de terreur. Ce dernier le serra contre lui. Blaine releva son visage et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Qu…Blaine ? Rougit le châtain, gêné mais ravi par son geste.

- Je suis désolé Kurt. Je t'ai fait souffrir, alors que… Blaine fit une pause.

- Que…?

- Je tiens énormément à toi, plus que je ne veux le croire et ça m'a fait peur… Mais te voir avec ce type ! Ca m'a… J'ai pensé à ce moment que je ne veux pas que tu sois proche de quelqu'un autre que moi. Parce que… Parce que je veux que tu sois à moi."

Kurt retint sa respiration, fixant ces lèvres qui se rapprochaient des siennes pour les rejoindre en un doux baiser. La main de Blaine se posa sur sa hanche et il rapprocha leur deux corps, les collant ensemble. Leurs deux langues se rencontrèrent finalement, se découvrant et se goutant mutuellement. Leurs soupirs se mêlèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement, de l'un ou de l'autre, les sépare.

"On… On ne devrait pas faire ça ici… Rougit Kurt.

- Oui. Rentrons. Et Kurt, abandonne ton idée de te réinscrire ici ! Reste avec moi. S'il te plaît.

- Je… Je t'en veux vraiment pour cette semaine… Et surtout, je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais que toi là bas… Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais j'étais seul ! Entièrement seul ! Je vais revenir à McKinley, mais je te promets qu'on se verra toujours… Et-

- Ok, ok ! J'ai compris… Ha… Si je n'avais pas été si buté, tu serais resté, non ?

- Peut être, oui…

- Et on va sûrement être adversaire aux régionales ?

- Aussi oui."

Blaine l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, puis encore une fois, comme dépendant de ses lèvres.

"D'accord, allons t'inscrire ! Et après, je t'enferme dans ma chambre !" Décida le Warbler.

Kurt pouffa avant de poursuivre sa route, son nouveau petit ami sur les talons.

OoO

Kurt s'installa sur le lit de Blaine, se mordillant les lèvres. Celui-ci s'assit à côté du châtain et il lui prit la main doucement.

"Je suis stupide. Je t'ai fait souffrir et en plus il a fallu que ce soit tes amis qui viennent me secouer. Je suis désolé Kurt.

- Pas moi. Souffla son petit ami en souriant. Je t'aime."

Le brun frissonna à l'entente de ces mots qui soudainement lui faisaient moins peur. Il se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Blaine passa sa main sur sa nuque pour le rapprocher un peu plus. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes, douce et avaient un léger goût de cerise. Et la cerise, il adorait ça. Il s'appliqua donc à les dévorer.

"Hm… Soupira Blaine. Je crois que j'adore t'embrasser.

- Moi aussi. T'embrasser est… incroyable."

Content, Blaine le rapprocha de lui en mettant ses mains autour de sa taille.

"Donc… Tu es à moi ? demanda le Warbler.

- À toi ? Pouffa Kurt. Bien sur." Continua t-il, l'embrassant à nouveau.

The End.

Voilà une nouvelle fanfic ^^ J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus, et surtout, un GRAND merci à ma Zombinette pour m'avoir relu, corrigé, donné son avis et encouragé !

À la prochaine fois ^^


End file.
